Origin
The world is believed to have been created by an amalgamation of an incomprehensible amount of consciousnesses called the Seraphims. The Seraphims, or Seraphs, are responsible for all existence and all destruction. The Seraphims exist as a being in a physical form so powerful and large that seeing it in person would not only kill you, but destroy every memory and instance of you existing altogether across every dimension you've touched or had influence in. Seraphims inhale the destroyed potential of universes they have killed, and exhale new life into the void- creating an endless cycle of life and death over an amount of years unfathomable to even the most intelligent mind. Millions of years are underwhelmingly short to the Seraphims, but it can comprehend even the smallest existence in it's creation. To protect and manage these existences, Seraphims create and destroy Gods at will. The Gods themselves are held to a strict set of rules, that are impossible to break. 1. Gods can only do what they were made to do ex. A God of the Sun cannot influence the Moon 2. Gods can only destroy that which they create and that which has also been created by the predecessor, this in turn means that Gods cannot destroy one another. 3. Anything that defies the will of the Seraphs will be destroyed. Though it's believed that the Seraphims have already passed their eyes upon the creation known as Primordial, possibly already spanning through time and now existing well into the future, the Seraphim's listen for the prayers and words of Primordial's creatures- but such simple language is incomprehensible to a beast of a thousand tongues whose words would shatter even it's own existence, so things can be a little unevenly spread. Many of the first Gods set out to inhabit the world of Primordial. Each species had it's own God to create them in their own image before the other Gods would carve the landscapes, paint the skies, grow fauna, and fill the ocean. These first Gods were highly heralded as "True Gods", creatures so perfect and powerful that present Gods were insignificant. The First War between the original set of Gods was immense, blackening the sun, draining the oceans, destroying all flora and fauna, turning the world into a black abyss, and causing the first deaths of Gods to be made. After this came a time of peace and prosperity, as the Gods made peace with one another. Gods were born of the land and of blood. Any creature could be born a God and will serve it's purpose until it is deemed no longer needed by the mortals, Gods, Seraphs, or the God itself. There is a story where the Suricates begged the Seraphs to reincarnate the God of Rain into a Suricate, because for years the God of Rain, a Canis at that time, would favor the Canis and give them more rain for their regions than the Suricate land. The Seraphs responded by taking the life of the God of Rain- and reincarnating a second Canis God of Rain- who proceeded to do exactly the same thing, which is why Suricate land is now mostly desert. Inversely, the Gods of Rain flooded the Canis land, which is why it is now the Wolf Islands. A Raptor God was created to help raise and lower the tides. The Tide Goddess cursed her existence, as she could barely swim in the water but was adept at flying in the air. She prayed to the Seraphim's to make her a Goddess of Wind, Flight, Anything. The Seraphim's in response reincarnated a Goddess of Flights who was a Suricate. Eventually the two poorly did their jobs long enough to die- and the proper species for those elements were soon created. The Felis wanted a God to help them bear many children for the spring, as they weren't making enough to keep their clans strong. The Seraphs gave them a Felis God of Fertility- who was male, and all children born that year were male. So the Fertility God changed her sex to help bear females that spring as an apology. A God is often born with no recollection of who they are and what their powers are, which can cause many problems. A boar God was created in the Jungle- a child of Light. Unsure of what its powers were, it used them too much setting fire to the jungles and causing them to burn down. Thankfully this restored the Jungle while the other Jungle Gods were confused on why the trees weren't bearing fruit. Despite being a God meant to Beacon lost travelers through the jungles, he also aided in setting fire to the rainforests and jungles every year until the Seraphs destroyed him. Often a God is chosen out of offspring, and while most sages of all species can tell the holy from the unholy, a pair of Suricate parents could not on their own. This child, Goddess of Wet Season, would not stop crying it’s tears flooding the den where they resided. The parents abandoned the baby, believing it was sick or unhealthy and the baby continued to cry, until a lake had formed around it before it had sadly died. The Seraphs reincarnated this baby again the next year to the exact same parents who once again abandoned the child. It made another lake and died. The Seraphs, upset at the dying God they bestowed upon them reincarnated the Goddess once more into a Raptor. The Raptor flew down and ate both her parents, crying all the while. This Wet Season Goddess arrives every year to mourn where she had eaten her parents but will eat the parents of any other Suricates that abandon their children during the Wet Season.